i knew it
by vampires are awesome
Summary: What happens if Edward really didn't love Bella. And never came back to her and she soon came what she always wanted. But she had a glorious immortal life until she crosses paths with the Cullens.ADOPTED STORY
1. Chapter 1

yo guyz havent been here in a while but anyway i adopted this story from Moonlight116

I don't think Bella should have forgiven Edward so easily. So I made my own fanfiction about what would happen it Edward never did come back. This is my first Twilight fanfiction. So please go easy on me. And I don't own any of the characters.

Bella Pov

I was just lying there. Broken. Sad. Angry. And all of them were towards a certain angel. The Cullen. It's been two weeks since he told me he didn't love me and left me. All of his family left too. Even Alice, my sister. I know she left because of Jasper. But still I need her. Then there's Emmet, they big teddy bear. He was like a big brother I never had; he was fun, funny and very goofy. And of course Rosalie. I know she never liked my, but I still miss her as well. Same with Esme and Carlisle. Esme was a great loving mother towards me, and Carlisle was a loving father. Oh well. I realized I needed to get out of here for a bit. I swung my legs over my bed and headed downstairs. Charlie was at the station so I left a note.

Dad,

Went for a walk. Be back in time to cook dinner.

Bella.

I left it on the counter hoping he would see it. I walked out the front doors and walked towards the forest.

It wasn't raining today. But it also wasn't very warm out. Oh well. Might as well get some fresh air. I didn't know where I was heading. I was just walking. But it turns out I was walking to a place where I shouldn't have gone.

The meadow.

I'm sorry its short. And sorry it isn't the best chapter ever. But it'll get better, I promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

now as u all know i dont own twilight SMeyers does.

I left it on the counter hoping he would see it. I walked out the front doors and walked towards the forest.

It wasn't raining today. But it also wasn't very warm out. Oh well. Might as well get some fresh air. I didn't know where I was heading. I was just walking. But it turns out I was walking to a place where I shouldn't have gone.

The meadow.

Bella Pov

I was standing right in the meadow. The rain had stopped and the meadow was glistening from the rain. It looked nice. But it hurt to be in Ed-his meadow and mine. I still hurt a lot to even think his name. Get a grip Bella. I mentally slapped myself. He's gone. He left you. He doesn't care about you. Get a clue. I kept saying over and over in my head. I soon felt a presence behind me. "Well, well what do we have here?" a deep voice asked.

I spun around to face a man. But he wasn't a man. He was a vampire! He had topaz eyes saying he drank from animals. And his pale skin was glowing in the sunlight. His brown shaggy hair was blowing a bit in the breeze. He looked like a God. He look cuter then he did. He gave me a long hard look. "You are deflecting me." He said both amused and frustrated.

I gave him a question look. "Deflecting you? How?" I asked.

I remembered something. James couldn't track me and he couldn't read my mind. But what could this vampire do? "I can read thoughts that haven't went through your mind yet. But I cant hear anything from you." He studied me for a bit.

Thank god he can't read my mind then. "I knew a vampire that could read minds. But he couldn't read mine." I said without thinking.

Oh great. I just told a random vampire that I knew his secret. He was staring at me now. "You know about vampires? You know what I am?" he asked clearly astonished.

Might as well tell him what I know. "Yeah I knew a coven of vampires. They told me a lot about you guys." I admitted.

I know that I promised Edward I wouldn't tell anyone about them. But hey he promised me he wouldn't leave me. The new vampire was still studying me. "And they didn't eat you? They just let you go?" He asked.

I nodded. "They drank from animals." I answered.

He just nodded. "Thank you for this conversation miss?" he was asking for my name.

No way was I going to tell him my real name. "Bella." I said.

"Miss Bella. I'm Ryan." He introduced himself.

I smiled politely. "Nice to met you Ryan." I looked around and noticed we were alone. "Where is your coven?" I asked curiously.

He smiled like I was amusing. "I don't have a coven." He answered.

This shocked me. I never met a vampire without a coven. The Cullens had a big coven. The Cullens. When I remembered their name I felt the hole in my chest return. "Are you alright?" Ryan asked.

I forgot he was still here. "Yeah." I lied.

Ryan saw right through me. "No something is wrong. You look like you were just punched in the gut. " He said.

I looked at him in the eyes. Might as well tell him. "I dated one of the males in the coven that left. But they moved in leaving me behind." I admitted.

I was fighting my tears. They kept on threatening to fall out. Ryan noticed my struggle. Because he soon had his arms wrapped around me comforting me. "Its ok Bella." He said softly.

That was it I cried. I cried for what felt like hours. But was really only a few minutes. I noticed that Ryan was still holding me in his arms. And it felt nice. I looked up at him. "Sorry about that." I apologized.

He smiled. "Its ok. You need to let things out. You can not keep them in." he told me softly.

I nodded. We just stared at each other for a bit. "Bella." Ryan spook softly.

"Yes." I answered.

"Would you like to become what I am?" he asked cautiously.

He looked like careful in what he was doing. "I..I." I didn't know what to say.

I really didn't. I mean I wanted to become one when he was here. But I didn't want to any more when he left. I stared at Ryan. He's handsome, caring and very patient. Why should I say no, but why should I say yes. I just met him. How do I know that I can trust him? All the vampires I've met have been good actors and good liars. Yet he hasn't tried to bit me yet. And his eyes showed that he drank from animals and not humans. "Bella." Ryan said softly.

I looked up at him. "You don't have to. I just thought you wanted to get out of here and away from the memories." He assured me.

I nodded. He was right I wanted to get away from the memories that still haunt this place. But I couldn't go see my mother in Jacksonville. But I also didn't want to leave Charlie. I guess I know which one to choose. "I made my decision."

I really didn't. I mean I wanted to become one when he was here. But I didn't want to any more when he left. I stared at Ryan. He's handsome, caring and very patient. Why should I say no, but why should I say yes. I just met him. How do I know that I can trust him? All the vampires I've met have been good actors and good liars. Yet he hasn't tried to bit me yet. And his eyes showed that he drank from animals and not humans. "Bella." Ryan said softly.

I looked up at him. "You don't have to. I just thought you wanted to get out of here and away from the memories." He assured me.

I nodded. He was right I wanted to get away from the memories that still haunt this place. But I couldn't go see my mother in Jacksonville. But I also didn't want to leave Charlie. I guess I know which one to choose. "I made my decision."

Bella Pov

Ryan nodded telling me to continue. "I'd would like to become a vampire." I said.

He grinned and nodded. Then he looked upset. "This is going to hurt Bella. A lot." He warned me.

I took a deep breath in. "Its ok. But before you change me, I would like to ask you something." I said nervously.

"Ok. And what would that be?" he asked very patiently.

"Why do you want to change me? I mean I'd be happy to get away from here. But it seems like there is another reason." I said truthfully.

It was his turn to take a deep breath in. And looked away. "There are a couple reasons." He looked back at me. "One I am very lonely and I would like some company. But I'm not going to force someone into this life. Second is if the Volutri finds out that you know about us, they would either kill you or change you themselves." He said a little ashamed.

The Volutri? Who is that? Why does it sound familiar? "The Volutri is a powerful vampire coven. They're the rulers I suppose of all vampires." He told me.

Did I say that out loud? I saw he was waiting for my response. I nodded. "Okay. Wait what about my father?" I asked.

Charlie would be worried sick if I vanished or if I turned up at his house with red eyes. "Don't worry. We will fake your death." He assured me.

I nodded. "Bella. Are you ready?" he asked.

I turned to him. And nodded. "This will hurt." He warned me again.

I nodded again. "I know and I am ready." I said honestly.

I remember that he told me it was the worst pain he had ever felt and will ever feel again. Ryan closed the gap between us. He put his lips to my neck and bit me. I felt his razor sharp teeth peel through my skin. That's when the pain started. It felt like my whole body was on fire. It was quiet painful. I wanted to let out a scream but I couldn't let Ryan think he was a monster for letting this happen to me. it was my choose. I did let out a whimper though. "Its okay Bella you can scream. Its ok Bella." I heard Ryan comfort me.

One slipped through my lips. It didn't help the pain at all. I soon felt darkness wash over me.

Ryan Pov

I bit her. Her body tensed and she fell in my arms. I saw she was struggling not to scream. She looked like she was in such pain. I felt a stab of guilt of letting this happen to Bella. "Its okay Bella you can scream. Its ok Bella." I tried to comfort her not knowing of she could hear me.

She must have heard me cause she let out a painful scream. It hurt me a lot to see her like this. I wish I could make it stop. But it was too late. The venom was too deep to suck it back out. I heard footsteps coming our way. It was another vampire! I knew it was no use running. He or she would surely catch us quickly. I laid Bella down on a soft patch of grass and stood protectively over her. I saw a black male vampire with dreadlocks step into the meadow. "Hello." He said.

"Hello." I said politely.

He looked at Bella lying on the grass in pain. He looked shocked and confused. "Did you change her?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes I did. I hope that is ok with you." I said sarcastically.

He looked at me firmly. I knew what he was about to say. "I was sent to look for her. To kill her." He said.

I snarled at him.

Victoria would still want her

I heard him "You may tell Victoria that she will not touch her." I snarled again.

He looked shocked.

Maybe I wouldn't have a chance.

"No you wouldn't." I said firmly.

Maybe I can tell Victoria that she was already died.

I smiled. "Yes tell Victoria Bella jumped off a cliff and didn't come back up." I said.

He nodded. "Very well. I will lie to her. But I make no guarantee that she will not met Bella again." With that he was gone.

Bella let out another scream. I glanced back at her. She still had a few more days till the pain would be gone.

Bella Pov

It felt like forever when the pain finally started to clear. I could hear everything. I could here a few deer's a few yards from me, I could heard someone breathing next to me. "Bella?" a sweet familiar voice called.

Ryan. I opened my eyes to stare straight at Ryan. He looked relieved. "Bella you are changed." He told me softly.

I couldn't help but smile at that. I was now a vampire. I looked at me surroundings. We were no longer in the meadow. We were still in a forest. But it wasn't in Forks. "Come we must hunt now." He said.

-  
plz review at tell me what u want for this story also i will be updating my other storys 2. 


End file.
